


Perfectly Flawed

by Dark_Huntress_Moony



Series: Song Birds [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Loving Harry, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, hurting Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Huntress_Moony/pseuds/Dark_Huntress_Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is using his flaws as a way to keep Harry at arm’s length and Harry has finally had enough. He decides to show the snarky Potions Master just how perfect he finds every flaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfectly Flawed

**Author's Note:**

> You're perfectly flawed  
> You're perfectly incomplete  
> Like cracks in the glass  
> And faded photographs
> 
> You're perfectly flawed  
> You're perfectly incomplete  
> Let them condemn  
> Imperfections make you unique  
> ~~Perfectly Flawed by Otep~~

Severus Snape had his flaws, Harry knew that, but the one thing he hated was how Severus always hid behind those flaws. It drove Harry to near madness the way his lover of the last ten years hid himself behind the flaws that spoke to Harry. Harry didn’t see him as a broken flawed man, but one who was perfect just the way he was. Harry laid on their bed and groaned, he had just had yet another fight with Severus, trying to get him to open up a little more, but it always came back to the same thing. Severus was not good enough for him, Severus wasn’t attractive enough to be seen with him, Severus was too old for him, Severus can’t return all his love, can’t, can’t, can’t. It was driving Harry batshit crazy! He pulled a pillow to him and folded it over his face to scream his frustration into it. The problem wasn’t any of that, it was that he couldn’t see him the way Harry saw him. He sighed and reached into his bedside table to pull out his iPod and slipped the headphones in and sighed closing his eyes and listened to the soft nearly lyrical lull of his new band obsession from his pen pal over in America, Otep. He let the lead singers voice wash over him as he cleared his mind.

 

 

 

He hummed softly to the song that had slowly become his escape to deal with the complex pain in the ass that was Severus Snape. As he listened to the song a slow smile spread across his face as his mind hatched a plan just so that Severus could finally see just how perfect his every flaw was. He jumped off the bed and set to work putting his plan into motion.

 

 

 

Severus sighed as he bottled the last of the potion he made and packed it into the parcel that was to be sent off in the morning with the rest of the St. Mungo’s order. He ran his fingers through his hair and shuddered at the greasy feeling that always came from potions, he sighed again and pulled off his potion robes to throw into the hamper he kept down in his lab to keep from getting them mixed with his other clothes or Harry’s and walked upstairs sealing his lab behind him. He climbed the stairs slowly, his cane clicking lightly on the wood as he walked. Since the war he had had to use a cane to walk, Naginis’ attack had left him with a nasty scar on his throat that made talking hard and had left him with some nerve damage that the Healers and potions couldn’t fix making him walk with a cane for the rest of his life. Another thing to put on all the reasons why he should not be with Harry, he was a decrepit man old enough to be his father. Yet when Harry touched him, looked at him, spoke to him, his resolve to end it vanished and he found himself falling deeper and deeper in love. He hated himself, but loved the way he felt when he was with Harry, his emerald eyed angel, the savior of his soul. He shook his head as he walked into the bathroom and waved his hand for the taps to turn and he slowly began to disrobe. He looked at himself in the mirror and had to bite back the desire to sneer at his reflection.

 

 _You aren’t good enough for him_ , a whispered voice droned out at him making him whip around to see the shimmering form of Lily Potter leaning against a wall sneering at him.

 

Severus clutched at the black marble sink behind him as he brought a hand to his throat and tried to quell the panic that was building and making the scars on his throat tight. “Y-you…aren’t real. Y-you are dead.” He choked out.

 

Lily smirked, _yeah, I am. But I’m still able to tell you that you aren’t good enough for my son. What made you think you were Snivellus? Couldn’t get me so you go after my child, tsk tsk._

 

“Go…away.” Severus begged brokenly. “Go…away.” He sank to his knees and hugged his waist.

 

 _You can’t make it go away, you can’t make me go away. Forever the loser, forever the greasy bat of the dungeons, no one could ever love you._ Lily growled at him as she knelt down. _You are nothing. You will always be nothing. Leave him…end it…then end you._

 

Severus let out a choked sobbed as he bent forward until his forehead touched the floor. The last words replayed over in his mind and he wished that he had his wand so he could do what was right and he could free Harry from his burden. The door opened and he felt a warm hand on his back. He looked up to see emerald eyes filled with nothing but love and concern for him and he broke down.

 

Harry sat in shock as his elder lover and wrapped his arms around him holding him close. His hair still smelled of the potion fumes and his skin of sweat from the fire. He stroked his hand down his lovers trembling back as he slowly got the man up and into the warm shower. Harry stripped down and joined him running his hand over his lover as he helped spread the water along the pale shaking form in front of him. “Talk to me love.” He whispered.

 

“I’m no good for you. I don’t deserve you.”

 

Harry sighed, it was the same argument they had been having for years. Yet neither one of them ever left, they got closer. “Severus, I’m not going anywhere.” Harry cupped his face in his hands and drew the taller man into a soft kiss. “I never will, you will have to curse me into leaving you because it would not be of my own free will. I’m yours Severus, forever.” He said softly, “I will never stop loving you, flaws and all.” He kissed him again.

 

Severus groaned softly and moved to press Harry against the wall of the shower. “How can you love me? I’m old.”

 

“Seasoned.” Harry chuckled kissing the corner of Severus’s mouth softly.

 

“I’m ugly, my nose is too big, I’m too skinny…I’m going gray…and I can’t walk right…o-or even speak under intense duress.” His voice cracked and rocked slightly as he tried to get the words out with the same ease he used to before the scaring on his throat.

 

Harry rolled his eyes, “your look is different. Your nose has character,” he muttered kissing said nose. “You are lean not skinny, your hair is perfect, a little silver is giving you definition.” He purred running his fingers through the damp inky locks. “As for your voice and walk, well those are battle scars, I have them too. I look at you and see a man who saved my life, tried to save my mothers, and saved hundreds of lives by giving me time to get a true plan together. You gave me courage then, you give me courage now to walk out of this house and face everyone in this world.”

 

Severus closed his eyes as Harry played with his hair and let out a choppy whimper as tears slid from his closed eyes. He felt Harry’s lips brush against his cheeks, chasing the tears away. “You know I can’t love you…like I loved your mother. I will…mess this up….like I did with…her.” He felt his throat tighten with emotion as another sob bubbled up.

 

“You loved my mother Severus, I understand that…I also accept it. I don’t have all your heart, but the part of it that you do give me is more than I can handle sometimes. It scares me how much I love you and how much you return that love. You have a bigger heart than you know Severus, you just don’t show it. Now shut up about your flaws.” Harry growled as he kissed him hard, pressing himself to the older man and moaning as familiar hands ran over his skin.

 

Severus broke the kiss as he trailed his lips down Harry’s neck and he moaned softly as he slid his knee between Harry’s legs as his hands wondered over Harry’s sides to hold his hips. “I should let you go…I need to let you go…but Merlin help me…I can’t.”

 

Harry chuckled as his hands drifted over Severus’s back and up his chest. “Then don’t, seriously Severus and they all tell me you are the smartest one in this relationship. I don’t want you to let me go, I never wanted you to let me go, why can’t you understand that? To me, you are perfectly flawed, I love you for every flaw. Now please, Severus, do something before I die, you are killing me.” Harry whimpered as he rolled his hips, brushing his erection against Severus’s leg.

 

Severus groaned as he tightened his grip on Harry’s hips. He captured his lips again and one hand reached out to find the special lubricant potion he kept in the shower for times like this. He felt Harry’s Quidditch roughened hands down his chest and one hand wrapped around his half hard erection and he moaned softly into the kiss as the desire went from a spark to a full inferno at the knowing hands of his lover. He couldn’t stop the inferno in his heart, he loved the younger wizard more than anything, it seemed that that love trumped whatever he felt for Lily, what Harry gave him was so much more. He pulled back from the kiss and laid his forehead against Harry’s. “Harry, please…stop for a minute…I need…to say something.”

 

Harry groaned in frustration and let his head fall back to hit the wall behind him. “Then say it fast because damn it Sev, you are killing me.”

 

“I love you.” He whispered softly.

 

Harry’s eyes went wide, it was the first time since the beginning of their relationship that Severus had ever said the words aloud. Tears filled his eyes as he gazed into the dark eyes that held a vulnerability that had never been there. It was out in the open, all of it and Harry was standing there, naked in the shower with the man he had been in love with since he was 18 years old, and he had nothing to say. “That’s the first time you have said that to me. Without you saying you can’t before love. Not that I’m complaining but-”

 

Severus silenced him with a kiss. “Harry, shut up…I love you…ask me about it…later.”

 

Harry sighed and nodded, then moaned as somehow Severus had distracted him long enough to slip a finger into him. His eyes fluttered close and he arched into him and he moaned as those skilled fingers manipulated his body like they always could. “Sev…”

 

Severus smirked as he slid a second finger in as his other hand reached down to stroke the younger man while he stretched him. He loved moments like this, Harry’s face was completely open and the passion that was there and Severus felt his heart swell as he knew that all of that, all of this, whatever it was, however fucked up it was was all his, only he could see Harry like this. He quickly finished prepping Harry, and wrapped Harry’s legs around his hips and sank himself in deeply into the younger man, his moan echoing in the black marble shower. He let his head fall to Harry’s shoulder as he panted and waited for his heart to calm down so that he could enjoy his lover.

 

Harry whimpered as his fingers dug into Severus’s shoulders. “Thank Merlin for the heating charms on the water, this might get really cold.”

 

Severus let out a breathless chuckle. “Only…only you could make a joke…in the middle of sex.”

 

Harry grinned evilly as he rolled his hips making both of them moan. “I wouldn’t be making jokes…if **someone** would pound me senseless into the wall.”

 

Severus growled as he tightened his grip on Harry’s hips and began to move his hips in a quick punishing pace that made the green eyed man arch into him and moan loudly. Severus kissed, licked, and sucked every inch of skin he could as his hand reached between them and began to stroke Harry in time with his thrusts. The sounds his lover made rang in his ears as he quickened his pace driving them quickly to release that had them both shuttering and screaming each other’s names. They stood under the shower for a few minutes trying to get their bearings back, and Severus kissed him tenderly as they pulled apart. They finished their shower, taking their time before finally leaving the steamed up bathroom, drying off and falling into bed. They made love three more times before they fell back into the bed and Harry curled up in Severus’s arms, his head resting over Severus’s chest and listening to the older man’s heartbeat. Severus felt his body relax for the first time in hours as he ran his fingers through the raven locks of his lover and trailing over Harry’s shoulder.

 

“Severus?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You were working on that new experimental potion that the Ministry wants right? The one where most of the ingredients seem to be giving off hallucinogenic affects?”

 

Severus sighed, “yes. Some of the ingredients, either when mixed together or put in heat, can possibly give off hallucinogenic affects. It would seem that they do, an interesting reaction, one that is in my notes. But it would seem that after a few rounds of rambunctious love making it works right out of the system.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes at his lovers sense of humor. “Severus, be serious with me, like you normally are. What did you see?”

 

Severus sighed, knowing that this was where Harry was going with his line of questioning. “I saw your mother…I saw…she told me everything….everything I have always told myself. I don’t deserve you…I should end it…with you…then end…myself.” He whispered softly, his throat tight as tears spilled from his eyes.

 

Harry lifted himself up and brushed the tears away. “Don’t you ever…ever say that again.” Harry said softly. “I would die without you Sev…and now that you’ve finally said the words I have been wanting you to say for the last ten years, if you think I’m going to let you go now then you are off your fucking broomstick.”

 

Severus snorted, “as if I would fly a broomstick, and watch your language Mr. Potter.”

 

Harry smiled and kissed him softly. “Promise me that you will never do that to yourself. I’m here for you Sev, forever. I put up with you, and you put up with all my shit. We are good together Severus, you just have to admit it to yourself.”

 

Severus offered him a small smile, “when I told you I loved you…that was me admitting to myself that we are good together. I may hate myself with every fiber of my being, but when you touch me, when you smile at me, my whole world lights up and everything seems brighter. You are the reason I get out of bed in the morning…and you are the reason why I am fighting myself so hard. I want to be the man you deserve.”

 

“Just keep telling me you love me and showing me and that’s all I could ever want. I meant it when I said that you are perfectly flawed and that I love you for it.” Harry cuddled into his side and held him close.

 

Severus wrapped his arms around the younger man and kissed the top of his head. “I love you too Harry.”

 

Harry smirked, “more than potions?”

 

“Don’t push your luck.” Severus scoffed a stupid smile spreading across his face. “Now go to sleep.”

Harry chuckled softly as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep in the arms of the man he loved

**Author's Note:**

> Got something you want me to write? Let me know either in comments or on my tumblr.
> 
> dark-huntress-moony.tumblr.com


End file.
